


Mirror Image

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: One West Waikiki, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-17
Updated: 1998-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Jim's past drops by unexpectedly one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

"Oh yeah, lover, right there..." Blair writhed under Jim, his cock straining against the bigger man's belly, his whole body on fire. "Fuck me good, Jim...give it to me--"

"Gonna...fill you..." Jim panted, his own body beginning to strain as his orgasm boiled through him. He pushed Blair's hips back and pounded into the hot channel surrounding him. The younger man grasped his own cock and began jerking it in time to Jim's rough thrusts, his body arching upward as the intense heat moved through him.

"Harder...do me...harder, Jim..." he groaned, stroking himself furiously. "I'm so close..."

"I know...can feel it...uhhh...ohhh--" The hot body clenched around him ferociously as Blair moved toward release, every muscle tightening. Jim gritted his teeth and drove in harder, slamming himself in, seeking his own release.

Blair's wail heralded his orgasm and Jim groaned long and loud when the muscles clutching him tightened further, drawing him in like a grasping, sucking mouth. Hot cream spattered his chest as Blair's seed arced from his cock. His lover had his head thrown back in ecstasy, panting and moaning as he came.

One look at that beautiful face contorted in pleasure was all it took to shove Jim the rest of the way over the edge and he came deep inside his lover, pumping his seed in hot spurts.

Afterward they lay sandwiched together, panting and gasping, small mewling whimpers still escaping once in a while when one of them chanced to shift at all.

Jim withdrew from Blair with a loud sucking sound, then rolled them so that the smaller man was resting atop his chest. His heart was still pounding fast and Jim smoothed the sweaty curls back from his face.

"You okay, baby?"

Blair smiled against his chest--he could feel the stretch of those lush, luscious lips. "I'm fine, lover. Just baskin' in the lovin'."

"I wouldn't want to kill you this way."

"Good luck, man. It'll take way more than fucking me to do me in."

"Just as long as I don't have to stop doing you."

"I'd kill *you* first."

Jim laughed and pulled Blair closer against him, draping the younger man over him like a blanket. "I love you, Sandburg." He brushed a kiss over the sweat-dampened forehead and sighed, his eyes closing drowsily.

"Ditto, man." Blair closed his eyes and they snuggled together, dozing.

****************

A loud, insistent banging on the door woke them from a light doze about an hour later. Blair stumbled blearily to his feet and pulled his sweats on, making his way to the door before Jim was even fully upright.

He opened the door and stood there with his mouth hanging open, staring at what looked like a carbon copy of the man he'd left lying on their bed, upstairs.

"Hey--is Jim Ellison home?"

"Uhh--" Blair blinked and closed his mouth, shaking his head. "Who are you?"

"MACK!"

Jim's voice behind him surprised him since he hadn't heard his lover approach. He swung around in total surprise. "You *know* him?" His gaze swung between Jim and the other man--his lover's twin.

"Sure, I do. Mack, c'mon in, man." Jim pulled Blair out of the doorway and gestured the other man into the loft.

He held his hand out. "Jimbo--it's been a hell of a long time, pal." He smiled warmly at Ellison, shaking the other man's hand.

His eyes are even the same color, Blair thought, watching him. He was almost an *exact* replica of the man Blair loved so well. The only difference possibly was a distribution of weight and muscle--Jim was a little better defined, maybe, but it was so subtle it was hard to tell. He'd have to see them naked, side-by-side to tell for sure. His cock twitched at the thought, as he tried to visualize *that* treat. He came back to the conversation to realize that Mack was sizing him up, as well.

"Who's this, Jimbo?" the other man asked.

Jim slapped his forehead. "Mack Wolfe, meet my partner Blair Sandburg. Blair, this is Mack Wolfe, he's a lieutenant with the Honolulu PD."

"Partner, Jimbo?" The warm blue eyes smiled at him.

"*Partner*, Mack." Ellison's voice was smug, proprietory.

"Ah." Those eyes shifted up and down his body and Blair was disconcerted to realize he felt a stirring of desire...for this man who looked just like Jim.

"Honolulu PD, huh? How'd you guys meet?" Blair stared openly, drawn by the warmth in Wolfe's eyes.

"Mack was an MP stationed in Hawaii when my team flew out of there for a mission. We had mutual friends who just *had* to get us hooked up, since we look so much alike." Jim's eyes were hot as well, and Blair wasn't sure if the heat was directed at him...or some memories shared with Mack.

"So what brings you into Cascade, Mack?" Blair headed into the kitchen while Jim sat down with their guest in the living room. "You want a beer? Coffee?"

"Beer'd be good, thanks. I'm actually on my way back to Honolulu--I was in Vancouver for a week on official business. I was supposed to fly back today until I remembered Jim lived in Cascade. I rented a car, and here I am. Hope I'm not intruding?" He moved those eyes over Blair's naked torso and the younger man found himself shifting uncomfortably as his cock twitched again.

He blushed when he looked up and into the smiling sky-colored eyes of his mate. "Jim--"

"Mack has that affect on people, Chief." The older man's eyes were blue fire, banked arousal, but not directed at him. "Don't you, Wolfman?"

Now Mack was running his eyes over Jim's rangy frame. "That's what you've always said, Jimbo." The warm blue was rapidly heating up and Blair watched in amazement as his lover swayed a little toward the other police officer.

He cleared his throat and both men looked over at him; two sets of light blue eyes, both filmy with desire and barely-banked arousal. He felt his own arousal rise to echo what he saw and wondered what in the hell had happened and how had it happened so fast!

"Um, I guess you guys were...lovers?"

The spell was not broken, but subdued. Jim laughed and looked away, Mack fixed his eyes on Blair.

"Maybe not quite lovers. Uh--"

"Fuck buddies." Jim's voice was quiet, succinct, humorous. "We might have been lovers if we didn't have so much fun just being friends. But he's great in bed, and we figured what the hell, it was less complicated just being friends who fucked." Blair's eyes shone with confusion and Jim smiled. "We were both commissioned officers in the military at the time, Chief. In a time that wasn't even as liberal as this one. A man had to be *real* careful who he fucked."

"Or else he ended up fucked," Mack's voice chimed in. Blair shuddered a little; even the tones and inflections were nearly the same.

He brought beers out for all of them, then settled in next to Jim, snuggling in close to enjoy the larger man's body heat. A fine shiver ran through him and Jim frowned, shifting closer to whisper in his ear. "You cold, lover?"

"Mmmm...little bit," Blair murmured, watching Mack watching them. Jim stretched an arm around over his shoulders, rubbing the skin of his upper arm as he cuddled the smaller man close.

"Better?"

"Gettin' there, lover." Jim smiled at him and turned his attention back to Mack and the conversation they were having about other mutual friends, most of whom had been stationed there in Pearl Harbor. Blair turned his people observing skills on their guest. He seemed comfortable here, at ease with Jim, regardless of the passage of time. And watching him, trying--and succeeding all too well--to imagine Mack and Jim twined in a lover's embrace was getting him hot as hell. So much for being cold.

This time when he shivered, Jim's fingers caressing his shoulder seemed sensual, seductive, rather than just comforting. He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to block out the rather vivid picture he was now seeing, of Mack going down on Jim.

"Your partner seems a little distressed," Mack said, nudging his chin toward Blair.

Jim grinned at the other man, his own body temperature slowly rising upward at the sudden appearance of his old friend. He'd told Blair the truth--they'd been more fuck buddies than lovers--the emotions weren't really there to say they were *lovers*--but they'd certainly shared some good times. And Mack was *good* in bed.

He leaned over to whisper in Blair's ear, "You okay, Chief?"

Blair shivered again at the warm breath caressing his ear. "Fine, Jim," he whispered. "I just got the weirdest picture in my head, and I'm having trouble getting rid of it."

"What picture, baby?"

Blair flushed, his eyes bright. "You *don't* want to know, man."

Mack watched his friend and younger lover, a slow heat curling through him. He'd expected to still find Ellison attractive, although he hadn't expected to still feel so much desire, so much lust for the other man. It'd been nearly five years since their last explosive encounter, when Jim had been in Hawaii for a conference and they'd spent his free weekend--ever last minute of it--sucking and fucking each other nearly into unconsciousness. He certainly hadn't expected to find Jim not only living with, but obviously *living* with, another man. And god, Blair Sandburg was one sexy sonofabitch. He wondered if Ellison knew how lucky he was.

Jim watched Blair closely, hoping he'd tell him what the picture was that he was imagining...he had a feeling he knew what it was, judging from the pheromones tingling against the back of his nose and throat, and the musk rising into air around his lover.

Then he realized that the pheromones were coming from Mack as well, and his body tightened in a response that was almost as automatic as his response to Blair's arousal--and almost as strong. Musk filled the air of the loft as the three men stared at one another, pulses racing, eyes shining hot and bright, breath coming in harsh, fast pants.

Blair watched Jim's eyes meet Mack's and felt heat unfurl in the pit of his belly. The sentinel looked over at the younger man and Blair nodded, his lust rising to almost fever pitch.

"Go on," he told him hoarsely. "Let me see you with him."

Jim looked over toward Mack, his eyes asking the question. This was the only way he would do this--any other way would be betrayal he couldn't deal with. But if Blair was there...watching...maybe participating...his breath quickened again with that thought.

Wolfe nodded, reaching for his shirt. He peeled if off unselfconsciously, the body beneath tanned and firm from a lot of time spent outdoors in the fair weather of Hawaii. Jim caught his breath as the muscular frame was bared to his eyes; he listened in amazement and not a little lust as Blair's breathing increased as well. His lover turned to him then.

"Take yours off, too, Jim," the younger man whispered hoarsely, "and stand next to him. I have to see the two of you naked, next to each other."

"Oh, you're gonna see us a hell of a lot closer than just next to each other," Mack growled low, working on the fastenings of his pants. "Inside you, Jimbo. I want to crawl inside and go as deep as your body allows."

A low growl of pure lust rose up from Blair as he watched Jim's eyes become a dark azure, the blue reflecting enough heat to cause a core meltdown.

Ellison threw his clothing off, his own body catching and holding the light in the loft. A low, heartfelt groan emerged from Wolfe's throat as he looked over his former lover. "You're just as drop-dead gorgeous now as you were when I first laid eyes on you," he ground out, his erection growing in the pants he was even now fighting to get off.

"You guys are like mirror-images," Blair breathed, his color high and flushed, his heart pounding. "God, touch each other·don't leave me hanging here."

Ellison and Wolfe finished stripping off their clothing and moved toward each other. Jim could feel the heat being thrown from Mack's body--he was much more sensitized to it now, from the heightened senses. He could hear the blood thrumming through the other man's body; air rushing in and out, see the delicate hair standing out on Mack's forearms. His cock was hard; long and thick, slightly flared at the tip where a drop of clear liquid had oozed out. He curved upward just slightly, and Jim could see the blood pulsing through the light blue vein that wound its way delicately across the underside of the engorged organ.

Small nipples stood out already hard and pebbly; small bits of erect, tactile flesh calling to his lips and tongue. His eyes swept over the familiar form, feasting. It was familiar both for his having known it intimately in the past, and also because it was so like his own, for the most part no unknown factors.

They touched, bodies meeting first, then lips as Mack opened his mouth to kiss him, tongue thrusting in and sweeping through. Somewhere, far off, in the distant recesses of his brain, Jim heard a loud gasp as Blair watched the embrace, but he was too caught up in both the newness and sameness of the flavors to pay much attention.

It was like kissing himself, for the image, and kissing a total stranger for the differences in tastes from what he was used to. He knew Blair's scent and flavor in all forms--aroused, scared, nervous, angry, seductive. He'd tasted Mack in the past of course, but it was different now, he could sense things he hadn't known how to sense then. Mostly at first he was aware of *heat*, of how Mack seemed to be hotter than life. His tongue was rough and smooth; bumpy in some areas, the bumps tapering off in others. A slightly saline taste, as well as that of whiskey, with something like grapes·wine!·covering that as well. More musk as his friend grew more aroused from the kiss they were sharing.

Hard, hot hands came up to rest against his pecs, covering the nipples but not touching them, and Jim groaned at the teasing this was providing. His nipples contracted almost painfully, budding into tiny, hard, aching points. The hands covering him pressed lightly and he groaned as the heat of Mack's hand touched him, igniting an out-of-control blaze in his body.

A softer groan than his caught his eye and pulled breathlessly away from Mack's mouth to look at his mate, not surprised to see Blair lightly pinching at one of his own nipples, his cock outlined against the light fabric of his sweat pants, one hand rubbing and pressing the hard bulge there. He caught the younger man's eyes.

"Do it," he panted. "Stroke yourself·while he fucks me. Want to watch·you come·when he does."

Another groan worked its way up from Blair's throat; an answering one resounded from the man now fitting himself against Jim's back, a hot, hard dick pressing enticingly against the dark cleft of his ass. Warm lips traced a path down his neck as a hot hand reached around him to stroke his own swollen member. Jim locked eyes with Blair, watching as the blood-fever rose in the younger man, seeing what he was feeling mirrored in those large, expressive eyes. Blair's hand stroked down his chest in the same rhythm and pattern that Mack stroked down Jim's, scratching lightly at tight, rucked nipples; stroking over pecs hardened by working out, continuing on down, moving over flat stomach, pausing to circle the rim of the navel, moving downward.

A rough hand cupped his ball-sac, Blair did the same to himself. Wet heat stroked over his cock, Blair licked his palm and smoothed it up and down himself. Jim groaned low; this was like watching and feeling and touching all at once. He could feel the air currents moving over and around them, flowing sensuously against his skin, tickling like hundreds of tiny little fingers.

A hoarse voice whispered in his ear, "I got condoms in my pocket if you wanna use 'em, Jimbo, but the last test was clean." Mutely he shook his head, then shuddered when he felt himself being pressed downward to the floor.

Blair stood up and shucked his sweat pants all the way off, stroking himself in long, smooth strokes, watching his lover and *his* former lover moving together like one synchronized unit. This was so hot. So *fucking* hot. Never in a million years would he have figured he'd get to watch--or really want to--Jim make love with another man·he certainly hadn't ever figured Jim would go in for that sort of thing. But this·this was breathtaking. The two men moved together effortlessly, touching, stroking, tasting. A low cry rent the air and Blair had to remove his hand for a moment to keep from coming on the spot when he watched Mack kneel in front of Jim's now wide-spread legs, taking the full length of that beautiful cock deep into his mouth. A mouth that looked just like Jim's·. Jesus, in some ways this was like watching his lover making love to himself. That sensual, erotic mouth engulfing the swollen, weeping cock that should belong on the same body· His body shook with the effort to keep from coming.

Mack swallowed the engorged shaft, his tongue stroking furiously along it, soothing, teasing, stimulating, coaxing. He could feel Jim's body throbbing beneath him, ran his hands along the smooth insides of the other man's thighs, and removed his mouth, wringing a cry from Ellison.

"How is it, Jimbo? Your asshole contracting thinking about my cock filling it? Are you ready for me, babe? Or do you need a little something more to get you ready?"

"More·oh, god, Mack·" Jim rolled his head on the carpet, his eyes seeking Blair's, watching him. It was like a beautiful ballet in motion; the constant, rhythmic stroking along the hard, drooling shaft.

He could feel Mack moving between his legs, wasn't surprised to feel a pillow from the couch make its way under the small of his back. Soft kisses and nips covered the insides of his thighs and he moaned softly at the feel of those hard but soft lips caressing him. And then, there is was·hard fingers delving into his cleft, moving his cheeks apart, splitting him open like a ripe peach, the leaking juices being his own juices oozing from his angry, spitting cock.

A hot, wet tongue traced its way down from his ball-sac, over his perineum, and around his anus, then back up again. He moaned when Mack sucked first one ball, then the other, into his mouth, before moving back downward. The tip of Mack's tongue eased out and gently traced round the throbbing rim of his rosebud, then flicked over the tiny pucker, probing and tasting him. He shuddered and looked up, not surprised to see Blair kneeling over him, cock dripping precum. Jim extended his tongue and licked it off, groaning as the erotic flavor filled his mouth.

"More," his lover groaned at his touch, and he opened his mouth, sucking the crown into his mouth, sealing his lips behind the velvety, mushroomed head. "Jim, oh, god·Jim·suck me, lover·"

"That's right, babe·let me watch you suck him while I get you ready." Mack's rich, warm voice flowed over him and he shuddered, all roads, all paths, leading in pure pleasure straight to his sensory center.

Tenderly he worked Blair's shaft with his lips and tongue, returning repeatedly to suck on the purple, engorged head, probing the small fissure there with his tongue. He splayed his legs wide open when Mack pressed on them and felt as much as *heard* the wet sound of a hot tongue diving into him. He bore down and his anus bloomed, the ring of muscle opening to let the slick organ slide into him, stroking the hot walls of his channel. He writhed against the tongue, his brain screaming: Too much sensory input! His cock stiffened then spurted, hot cream shooting from him in arcs.

Mack picked that moment to raise himself up and thrust hard into him, his own body shuddering in delight as Jim's hot tunnel closed in around him from his orgasm. He rode the quake, thrusting hot and hard repeatedly, groaning when the muscles clenching around him loosened and tightened reflexively.

A chanced glance up and he saw semen shooting in pulses from Blair's cock; as soon as Jim had begun spasming he'd let go of the younger man's cock, afraid of hurting him. Blair took over a furious stroking of himself, his body convulsing in pleasure at the look on Jim's face as he came. Mack watched the most beautiful line of throat he'd seen exposed to him as Blair threw his head back and screamed silently and his own body shuddered it's release deep inside Ellison.

**********************

Somehow they all made it upstairs before falling asleep. Blair wondered about that when he woke up about seven the next morning, his eyes automatically drawn to the two identical men curled around each other. What an incredible night last night had been! He felt, in some ways, like he'd been treated to a dose of heightened senses·everything had seemed almost surreal, it'd been so *there*. He touched himself, Mack would touch Jim. Jim touched Mack, Blair felt it. Kisses, caresses, stroking touches. And the taste and sight and scents and sounds· Jesus Christ. He gripped the edge of the countertop as the world spun crazily around him for a second.

//I wonder what it would be like to be between them. To have the mirror images on either side of me.// Good lord, but that felt·naughty·to imagine. A bolt of pure electricity shot through him and he shuddered.

They were both still sleeping when he went back upstairs, large mugs of coffee and orange juice for both, another glass of orange juice for himself. Blair grinned to himself. They were all gonna need the extra fluids.

His mate first. "Jim·hey, lover, wake up."

The older man came awake groaning a little, rubbing his hands over his face, scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Blair kissed him gently, lingering, rubbing his tongue over Jim's to give him a good taste of morning arousal. Not that Jim could likely miss the hard cock practically bobbing in his face.

Mack was next. "Mack·time to get up, sleepy head."

He greeted their guest with the same kiss he'd given Jim, getting to taste the other man for the first time. His mouth looked the same as Jim's but, the scent and taste were different, which he found in a way oddly reassuring. At least that meant that they were actually two different men, even if they were mirror images.

Mack came awake faster than Jim had, his hands going to cup the younger man's face, drawing it close to his own to deepen the kiss. He felt Blair's hands roaming his chest, Jim's hands touching his back and ass, and shuddered. What a wild ride last night had been·and it looked like young Sandburg was going to up the ante this morning. He couldn't wait·had been hoping to get a taste before he had to leave.

He shifted then, rolling so that Blair was sandwiched in between him and Jim. He maintained the kiss, smiling when he heard Jim's groan as the older man watched them. Then the tide was pulling him back, sweeping him away, and he was lost in a sea of pleasure as lips, hands, tongues, cocks, thighs all combined to drive him wild with ecstasy.

Blair groaned as hot hands caressed him, moist lips touched and kissed him, fingers probed him. He could feel Mack's fingers pulling gently on his nipples, smoothing fingertips over the aching points; then, a warm, wet mouth covering on and sucking vigorously, causing his body to shudder as coherent thought was driven out.

Jim's fingers were stroking his cleft, damp with sweat from this morning, still moist inside from their exertions last night. Soft lips caressed his back and shoulders, then teeth joined the party, nipping carefully, gently, licking and soft sucking kisses soothing the sweet stings.

Arousal moved quickly to a fever pitch and they shifted again, Blair moving to kneel in between Mack's legs. He stared down at the man who looked so like his lover, and shivered at the echo of lust he saw reflected in those sky-blue eyes. He stroked his cock, watching Mack's eyes, listening to the tiny whimpers and soft pleas coming from those incredible lips.

"Please, Blair·please give it to me·fuck me·"

A hot, hard body pressed against his from behind, a hand reaching around to stroke lubricant over his cock. "Bend forward, baby," Jim murmured against his neck, pressing him forward. Blair licked the tip of Mack's cock, delighting in the bitter salty taste the moved across his tongue as he gathered the precum off. A single, lubed finger pressed into him as the other hand stroked lube over him, and he groaned, pushing back against it. "That's it, baby·fuck yourself on my finger. I'm gonna fuck you and watch you fuck him and I'm gonna feel all of it·our bodies all pressed together."

Jim's voice was rough in his ear, and Blair shuddered, reaching for the lube. He spread some on his fingers, then slid a single finger into Mack's hole, licking and sucking at the hard dick in front of him as he did so.

Mack arched upward toward the invading digit, groaning his need loudly. The single finger was replaced with two when Jim slid a second one into Blair; two sets of hands worked in tandem, bodies opening and muscles stretching, heat rising throughout.

"Three·Jim·gimme three!" Blair gasped, rocking himself backward to impale upon the fingers in his body. He was open and aching, wanting to come, wanting to never come·something, everything and nothing--he wanted it over, and he wanted it to never end. The feelings were too intense to last for long, but he wanted to hold out, make it last as long as possible. The third finger slid into him and his body clenched then relaxed around it, Mack's body doing the same to him as he slid a third inside.

Lubricant was stroked onto fingers and cocks again, then Blair shifted in between Mack's knees, shoving a pillow under his back. He pressed the knees up and back, and slid himself slowly into the tight, hot opening, groaning as the little rosebud blossomed and opened for him, welcoming him in.

Mack groaned as Blair filled him, small grunts of pleasure and pain working their way out of his throat. He opened his eyes to see the most intense look on the younger man's face as he pressed inside.

"You're so beautiful, " he whispered, kissing Blair's throat, licking over the adam's apple. He felt soft balls hit against his ass and grinned. "All the way, babe. We're goin' all the way."

Blair held his position, shifting a little, resting more of his weight on his hands while Jim figured out the mechanics of how to do this. He felt the larger man probing his ass and shifted again, until he was more kneeling than lying. A large, hot object replaced the finger that had been at his ass, pressing insistently against his pucker. He relaxed and Jim slid inside in one long, smooth stroke, filling him to capacity. A long, low groan sounded through the still air of the loft, followed by another one when Blair tightened his muscles around the older man.

The position was a little awkward, which made the rhythm a little off, but they managed, Jim driving into Blair, pressing him down into Mack. The longer they worked at it the easier it got, until the the only sounds in the room were low, rough grunts and groans, flesh slapping against flesh, and the wet, sucking sound of forward and backward thrusting motions.

Jim's head was swimming from the incredible rush of sensory input. Scent - musk, semen, pheromones, personal body scents, salt. Taste was more of the same, gathered through opening his mouth, and also by kissing Blair's shoulder, licking him. Tactile input - touch - was off the scale. He was one big, open, raw nerve ending, with all points feeding straight to his cock at the moment. The sounds of sex moving through the air were arousing, - slapping, grunting, thrusting, groaning, sighing. And sight. Oh, God. To see Mack's face staring up at him, framed by Blair's shoulders and hair· He stiffened, his body beginning to tightening as a prelude to orgasm.

Blair felt Jim harden and lengthen in his ass, the early warning signs of impending orgasm. He tightened his muscles and drove harder into Mack's body, felt that one clutch at him tightly, grasping at him. Oh, GOD it felt so good! To be fucked and fucking at the same time·knowing the men looked like each other·all this incredible sensory input. //Jim must be freaking by now,// was his last coherent thought as the cock in his ass and the ass around his cock spasmed and clutched at the same time. He shrieked loudly once, then fell over the edge into an abyss of hot colors and whirling sounds and bright, loud lights.

Mack felt the other two men begin to slide into release and something inside him clicked into place. Too good·too hot·too much and not enough. He wanted these sensations to last for the rest of his life and preferably follow him into the next one. He wanted more! More, more, more·

He must have groaned that out loud because Blair gave a hard, fast chuckle and pounded into him, an answering pound from the one filling his ass at the moment. Mack clenched himself around Blair·and felt hot juices flooding him deep inside. He grabbed his cock and stroked furiously, then yelled as his orgasm broke, semen spattering himself and Blair.

The three men collapsed together, still sandwiched, until their hearts slowed and breathing calmed a little. Jim shifted first, moving off of Blair, helping the younger man shift off Mack as well. They fell into an exhausted huddle on the bed, entwined much in sleep as they'd been during their erotic play.

Jim's last thought before sleep claimed him was how weird and totally good it had felt during sex, to hear all three of their bodies synchronize. Heart, breathing, pounding. They'd been three individuals, one body.

*************************

"Sorry you can't stay longer, Mack," Blair eyes caressed the other man once more, shaking his hand. "Would love to have you around for a while, man."

"We'd never survive, Blair. We'd never get out of *bed*." Mack shook the younger man's hand, laughing, his own eyes warm as he looked Blair over.

"We didn't get out of bed all weekend·why should it start mattering now?" Jim leaned casually against the countertop watching his friend and his lover sizing each other up again. What a weekend it had been! They must have hit every single *possible* configuration·and then a few not-so-possible. He winced as he shifted and his cock rubbed against his boxers. Man, was he SORE.

"Mostly because I have a plane I have to catch·and a job I have to get back to," Mack was replying. "Otherwise I wouldn't give a rat's ass."

"There's always vacations, man," Blair grinned. "C'mon back·we'll show you some of Cascade, instead of *just* the inside of Jim's apartment."

"Sounds good to me," Mack responded, smiling. He leaned to kiss Blair, lingering over the sweetness of the other's mouth, then turned to repeat it with Jim. "You take care, Jimbo," he muttered. Vacations sounded good, but he knew better. If he was lucky, he'd see these guys again in another five years.

"Take care, yourself, Wolfman. If you're back here, look us up again; if we ever get to Hawaii we'll do the same."

Mack nodded, then picked up his travel bag and headed out the door. He turned to wave once, then hurried down the stairs. Planes wait for no man, and he had a hell of a drive to go.

Inside the loft, Blair turned to cuddle into Jim's arms. "What a ride, man. But Mack's right. We'd never survive anything longer than a weekend."

Jim grinned. "We always said the same thing·and never had the courage to try differently."

"I can imagine," Blair frowned, then yawned. "Man, I'm wiped. Keeping up with the two of you was wearing me out. I'm gonna take a nap."

"You do that, babe. I'll join you in a little bit."

Jim watched Blair head up the stairs, then turned into the bathroom. He tidied up in there, then started back out, catching sight of himself in the mirror over the sink. He stared at his reflection for a minute, then grinned and headed for the stairs and their bedroom. Hell, Hawaii *was* a nice place to vacation·

~finis~


End file.
